


#getonyourknees

by angelsaves



Category: Canadian television personality, Hockey RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, Kneeling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3233555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brandon Prust and Brendan Gallagher were a little too sassy to Maripier Morin on Twitter the other day. She thinks they need to be taught a lesson. They're not opposed. </p>
<p>Includes D/s (D/s/s, perhaps?) elements, kneeling, and orgasm delay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#getonyourknees

**Author's Note:**

> [a series of tweets between Maripier, Prusty, and BGally](http://i.imgur.com/yaszgcI.png), [the tweet the title is from](http://i.imgur.com/2QzqOxt.png), and [the outfit Maripier was wearing that day.](http://i.imgur.com/BYLEDGK.jpg)

"You've been very naughty," Maripier tells Gally and Prusty when they get back to the apartment and, more importantly, the bedroom. "Très méchants." 

"I know," Gally says repentantly, and tries to kiss her. She tugs him away by the scruff of the neck and shakes her finger at him.

"None of that," she says, and, before Prusty can try it, "neither of you."

"Baby," Prusty says, pouting, and Gally stifles a laugh. "It was just a joke! You know you're beautiful."

"I think you need a reminder," Maripier says. "Undress, boys."

Gally strips off in record time, like it's a race -- because, who knows? maybe it is -- and stands with his hands locked behind his back as Prusty steps out of his shorts.

"Good, I like that," Maripier says, and he glows with the praise. "Both of you, hands behind your backs, on your knees."

"Then what?" Prusty asks, kneeling down.

"Then," she says, "I'm going to touch myself while you watch."

Gally gulps and nearly loses his balance. He likes that idea. He likes it a lot.

Maripier takes off her silky black dress and hangs it neatly over a chair, then sits down on the edge of the bed, still in her stockings and those incredible high-heeled boots, with her knees spread. Her legs look ridiculously long, and she looks fucking delicious. Gally leans towards her without thinking.

"Ah-ah," Maripier says. "I'm going to go slowly, and you're going to watch."

"Yes, ma'am," Gally says. She smiles, and looks at Prusty.

"Yes, ma'am," he echoes a moment later.

"Good," Maripier says. "Here -- suck it." She holds out her right index finger to Prusty, who sucks it into his mouth obediently. Gally watches. He can almost taste the faint salt of Maripier's skin, feel the smooth line of her fingernail and the ridges of her fingerprint on his tongue. He's practically drooling, just from watching Prusty suck and lick.

"Mmm," Prusty says, and Maripier pets his new short hair with her free hand.

"Ça suffit," she says, and pulls her finger out with a slick _pop_. She trails it up the inside of her thigh, shiny with spit, until she reaches her pussy.

Gally is expecting her to just go for it, the way he's watched Prusty do to her. Instead, she moves her fingertip around the hood of her clit, back and forth in an arch shape, over and over.

"Maripier," Prusty says, "I could help you out with that." He gives her his most charming grin.

"You could," Maripier says, as though she's considering it. "Or you could do as I say, and watch."

"I could do that," Prusty admits, and he sits back on his heels.

Maripier rubs her clit then, with her wet finger, and the noise she makes is beautiful. She moves it in small circles, touching herself gently -- so gently, so much more gentle than she usually likes them to be with her.

God, he can smell her, the way she's getting more and more turned on, and see the way her pussy is getting pinker. As he's noticing that, Maripier reaches down and spreads her lips with two fingers.

"You like to see that?" she asks Gally.

"Yeah," he breathes. He can smell her even more strongly now that he can see -- fuck, everything. "You're so beautiful."

"Keep watching," Maripier says. She dips her finger into her slit and circles her clit again, a little faster.

"Nngh," says Prusty. When Gally glances over, he looks about ready to swallow his tongue.

"Don't look away," Maripier says. She works her clit just a little bit harder. "Brandon, what do you have to say to me?"

"God, Maripier," Prusty says, and his voice is all hoarse. "You're so fucking gorgeous."

She laughs. "Prettier than you?"

"So much prettier," Prusty agrees, fervently.

"That's right," she says. "Now, you can come up here and help me -- both of you."

"What do you want me to do?" Gally asks, getting to his feet but keeping his hands behind his back, for now.

"Suck my tits, Brendan," she says, "and Brandon, lick my pussy."

"God, I love your filthy mouth," Prusty says. He doesn't get off his knees, just comes closer until he can bury his face between her legs.

"Me too," Gally says, and presses Maripier down onto the bed so he can lean over her and suck one nipple into his mouth. He works it with his lips and tongue, the way he imagined Prusty was doing to her finger, and she groans happily.

"That's right," she says, "like that -- ah, Crisse!"

Gally switches sides, leaning over Maripier to reach her other breast, and she mouths at his shoulder, not quite kissing or biting, but somewhere in between. Her stomach muscles are tensing up as she arches her back, grinding her pussy into Prusty's face.

"Harder," Maripier says, "use your teeth." Gally knows from experience that she's most likely talking to both of them, and, fuck, that's so hot to him that he finds himself trying to rub off against the sheets as he closes his teeth around her nipple.

Prusty gives him a stinging slap on the hip, reminding him that this isn't about his cock, and he tries to hold still, focusing on Maripier, the contrast of her soft breasts and the hard nubs of her nipples, the desperate little noises she makes.

"There, there, don't stop, don't stop -- ah!" She comes apart underneath him, shuddering all over. "Zut, ow, my feet! J'ai une crampe!"

Gally jumps off the bed -- "cramp" is almost the same in French and English, plus he knows what they look like -- and quickly unties Maripier's left boot. Prusty gets with the program and undoes the other one, and they each rub one of her feet through her stockings until it relaxes.

"That wasn't the plan," Maripier says, "but I like how it turned out, anyway." 

"At your service," Prusty says, grinning as he sets her foot down.

"Don't forget it," Maripier says.

"We won't," Gally says.

She reaches out and pats his head. "Good boy," she says, and he feels all warm and gooey inside.

"What about me?" Prusty demands.

"Bad boy," Maripier says, petting his hair too, and laughs. "Maybe you'll get upgraded it you help out my good boy, eh?"

"I can do that," Prusty says. "Get up, Gally."

Gally does, as Maripier scoots up further onto the bed, for a better view. Prusty backs him up against it and kisses him, his mouth all slick from Maripier, lining their cocks up so they slide past each other, filthy and awesome.

"Mmm." Gally glances over, and Maripier is touching herself again, watching as Prusty kisses Gally's neck and thrusts against him. Gally wants to keep watching her almost as much as he wants to kiss Prusty again -- but he's been watching, and now he wants to _touch_. He drags Prusty's face back up to his for a long, dirty kiss.

"Brandon, you should blow him," Maripier says.

"I'm too old to spend all night on my knees," Prusty says, and pinches Gally's ass. "Get up on the bed, kid."

Gally scrambles up so Prusty can sprawl between his legs, leaning on his elbows so he can watch Prusty's pretty mouth sink down on his cock. He only gets a moment of that view before Maripier is kissing him, but he's definitely not complaining.

Prusty is making happy noises around his cock, and Maripier's tongue is in his mouth, and Gally is young, so he doesn't bother to be embarrassed when he comes down Prusty's throat. Prusty's used to it, anyway.

"Good, _good_ boy," Maripier says, stroking Gally's face. He groans and leans into the touch, and Prusty keeps sucking his cock until he's gone completely soft.

"Now it's my turn," Prusty says, sitting up and looking at them.

"Mmm... maybe," Maripier says. "Maybe you should keep waiting, bad boy."

"I bet Gally doesn't think I'm a bad boy," Prusty wheedles.

Gally flushes. "Well, nobody said you weren't _talented_ ," he says, hedging his bets.

Maripier laughs. "Diplomatic," she says. "I think Brandon should wait a while longer."

"How much longer?" Prusty asks, but he leaves his cock alone, even though, God, it's hard and dark and wet at the tip.

"As long as I say," Maripier says, "and you'll like it, or I'll get you a little cage."

"Not a _little_ cage," Prusty says, and glances down pointedly, like he thinks they don't know what he means. Maripier just raises her eyebrows, and Gally laughs.

"Do you think you could go again?" Maripier asks Gally.

"Give me a few minutes," he says, "but yeah."

"Oh, I _like_ having two," Maripier says happily.

"Let me eat you out," Gally says, and gets down on his knees. He loves it, especially when she's extra-responsive from coming already, the soft skin fluttering around his tongue.

"Fuck," Prusty says, "you two are going to kill me." Then Gally can hear the sounds of them kissing, making him redouble his efforts, slipping a finger into Maripier while he licks and sucks.

"Mmm, good," Maripier says, reaching down to tangle her fingers in his hair. "Are you hard?"

"Yeah," Gally says, pulling back a little.

"Good. Brandon, get us a condom."

"You better do a good job," Prusty says, dropping the condom next to Gally's leg.

"That's right," Maripier says, and laughs. Gally gets up and puts on the condom. "Lie down," Maripier tells him, so he does, and she straddles him and sinks down on his dick with a happy sigh.

"You're so beautiful," Gally says, thrusting up into her and reaching up to rub his thumbs over her nipples. Prusty kisses her neck, her shoulder, and she rides him so slowly and smoothly it's like a dream.

She comes, clenching around him, over and over, and finally says, gasping for breath, " _Now_ it's your turn, Brandon."

"You or him?" Prusty asks her.

"Him," Maripier says. "I want to watch." She levers herself off Gally and curls up next to him.

"All right," Prusty says. He gets the lube out of the drawer, puts on a condom, and leans down to kiss Gally, hard. Gally pushes up into it, and Prusty reaches down, fingering him open fast and a little rough, just like he likes.

"I'm ready, I'm ready," Gally says.

"God, finally -- hey!" Prusty yelps. "Don't pinch me, I'm being good to our boy."

"Well?" Maripier says, leaning back on her hands. "Get to it, then."

"Don't mind if I do," Prusty says, and thrusts in, pushing Gally's knees up to his shoulders and making him gasp. "God, Gally, you feel so good --"

Gally just moans, digging his heels into Prusty's back. Prusty is filling him up, and it's so good he can't remember how to make words. His cock is rubbing on Prusty's abs with every thrust, slick with sweat and precome.

"You look so good," Maripier says, "my good boys," and Prusty kicks it up a notch -- fuck, this is the pounding of Gally's life.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," he chants, until Maripier shuts him up with a kiss.

"Oh, God," Prusty says, and comes. Gally's right there with him, crying out into Maripier's mouth.

"Well," Maripier says, once they're lying in a fucked-out heap on the bed, "I hope you've learned your lesson."

"I don't know," Prusty says, and yawns. "It might take a little repetition."

"That might kill me," Gally says. "I don't think I'd mind, though."

"What a way to go," Prusty agrees.

"Worth the headlines." Maripier pillows her head on Gally's shoulder and throws her legs over Prusty's chest. "Now, be quiet. I need my beauty sleep."

"No, you don't," Prusty says, and kisses her knee.

"He does learn," Gally marvels, and laughs, stroking Maripier's hair as she falls asleep. It's not the most comfortable sleeping position in the world, for any of the three of them, but Gally's pretty sure it's worth a crick or two.


End file.
